Gunpowder and Lead
by PreparedForZombies
Summary: The story of Drew's break up with Van Rook. My first songfic.


Ever wonder why Van Rook never seems to take off his mask apart from trying to remain secretive?(Bull-lony. Secretive my bum.)

Also, everyone knows that Drew Saturday has a well … passionate hatred for Van Rook, but nobody but those two knows the story behind it. Although that's not entirely true. I know and very soon you will as well. In this story Drew is in her very late teens or very early twenties.

* * *

_County road 233, under my feet  
Nothin' on this white rock but little ol' me  
I've got two miles till, he makes bail  
And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell_

Drew rushed through the apartment stuffing her belongings into her travel pack as fast as she could. She knew that she had to get out of there before Rook got home.

He had gotten himself landed in jail for picking a fight at a bar earlier that night.

Drew grinned in bitter happiness, thanking just about every higher power that she could think of for the stroke of good luck and providing an opening to leave the possessive and abusive man for good. He slapped her and was generally abusive, although he wasn't like that at the beginning of their relationship.

The phone startles her when it suddenly rang. Stifling her palpitating heart, Drew hesitantly answers it, "Hello?"

"Drew! Oh thank God it's you." It was Drew's longtime friend Greg Johnson, "I just got done with my shift at the Police station when one of Leonidas' pals came in to bail him out. You don't have much time until he is free. If you're making your move than you better do it now!"

"Thanks for the heads up Greg. I doubt I'll be able to keep contact with you after all this."

She could hear a sad smile in his voice, "Don't worry, I'd rather that you be safe than keep in contact with me. Good luck."

"Thanks. Goodbye Greg." She hangs up.

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight, well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead_

Drew finally finishes throwing her stuff in her bag when she looks up to see headlights of a car pulling into the driveway. She quickly runs into another room and unlocks Leonidas' shotgun from it's case. She goes into the closet and grabs a rock salt shotgun shell that Rook uses to incapasitate his targets in his line of mercenary work and shoves it into the ammo receiver.

_It's half past ten, another six pack in  
And I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind  
He pulls in the drive, gravel flies  
He don't know what's waiting here this time_

Back at the entrance, suddenly the front door busts open and a drunken Leonidas Van Rook swaggers into the living room.

"Drew!" he shouts in an angry slur, "Drew, get out here you bitch!"

He crashes around looking for his now ex-girlfriend, and Drew pumps the shotgun's action, putting the shell in the firing chamber.

_Hey I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm gonna show him little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and lead_

Van Rook staggers into the room and sees her but he doesn't see to notice the shotgun in her hnds that was aiming at him "Drew." he roars as lunges after her, his right hand already in a fist.

_His fist is big and my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger_

Without hesitation, Drew pulls the trigger. Known for its stopping power, the shotgun sent Van Rook sprawling backward, and he screams in pain. The shot had hit him in the face, horribly disfiguring it into a bloody wound. His sunglasses that he was wearing saved his eyes from the barrage of rock salt, so he would still be able to see.

Seconds after Drew shot him in the face, the rock salt took its desired affect and Rook stilled in his attempts to grab at her.

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun  
Wait by the door and light a cigarette  
If he wants a fight well now he's got one  
And he ain't seen me crazy yet  
Slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man?  
I'm gonna show him little girls are made of  
Gunpowder and,  
Gunpowder and lead_

She steps carefully over him and scoops up her pack. She slings that and her fire sword across her back and runs out the door. She continues to run until she comes across a bus stop. She stops to catch her breath and glances at the time that the bus comes by. At that moment it pulled around the corner and stops in front of her.

Before she climbs into the bus, Drew looks over her shoulder in the direction of Rook and spits. It was done, and she thought, 'I'll never see you again you bastard.'

_Gunpowder and lead_

Little did she know that they would cross paths again, but not before she meets her future husband, Solomon Saturday.

_Hey!_

* * *

So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Reveiw please!

AN: I DO NOT own the song Gunpowder and Lead by miranda Lambert.


End file.
